Sonic Goes to the Mall
by Poefred
Summary: Sonic needs to buy a product so he goes to the mall to do so. Trouble ensues as his brother, Shadow, works at the same mall.


Sonic Visits the Mall

It was a day and the hedgehog of high velocity himself, Sonic T. Hedgehog needed an item. Oh no, if only he knew what was in STORE. The blue creature arrived at the mall in a speed so speedy the speed could not be matched by a slow thing, but by a fast thing going at the same speed but if it were faster it would have gotten there faster than the blue creature going at a fast speed but that's not what happened.

"Hmm." Sonic said.

"Ahh yes." Sonic said.

"I need to buy the product that is being sold in that store." Sonic said.

If only he had some money.

"I don't have any money." Sonic said.

He was sad because he didn't have any money.

"Hehehe. Oh! Shadow T. Hedgehog works there. Lucky occurence that is." Sonic said.

"Heh. Heh've a good hmph. heh." Shadow groaned.

"Hey there, Shadow, MY, long time no see."

"Oh barnacles not you again." The Shadow was upset.

Shadow did not enjoy Sonic T. Hedgehog's company, as his flashback had reminded him that he did not enjoy sonic T. Hedgehog's company because of the thing Sonic T. Hedgehog did in the flashback.

"Arrgh. What is this." Shadow said as his flashback began.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Hello brother, why are you dressed like me?" Shadow asked to Sonic T. Hedgehog.

"Heh wouldn't you like to know." The rascal responded.

It was then that Sonic ran past the speed limit and raided the local orphanage for all their goodies. Manic saw this happen.

"OOoO I'm telling mom."

Shadow was devastated.

~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~

"ARGH" "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" "HOW COULD YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE BEFORE" Shadow pelted Sonic with his Chaos Spear.

"Whoah good buddy ol' bro. Still angered by my actions? Puhleease it's not a big deal." Sonic T. Hedgehog snickered.

"AAAAAAAARGH, SONIC TIMOTHY HEDGEHOG I AM MY WITNESS WHEN I SAY YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS!." Shadow tore his chest fur off. He growled as he knitted a foam Sonic plushy out of his chest fur. He filled it with chaos juice and splashed it on sonic's corpse.

"Whuh'oh watch where you're throwing that pal." Sonic said.

"Drats. What do you want." Shadow nearly shed 2 tears but only shed 1.

"I just need your product you sell at this building's store. Think you could help me out. I don't have any currency." Sonic bribed shadow.

"You know I can't do that." Shadow grunted.

"Well I'll just have to..." Sonic slipped into his shadow clothing.

"No...You wouldn't." Shadow shed 3 tears.

"Heh. I already have." Shadonic chuckled.

Manic saw it happen. "Shadow how could you, I thought you grew past this."

"IT WASN'T ME!" Shadow homing attacked his impostor brother impostoring as Shadow.

The two shadows clashed. One of their impacts had loosened the real Shadow's bracelet and it activated his ultimate power. When they crunched each other once again the ultimate power activated and it consumed them both.

Shadow and Shadow had fused.

Forming...

Zelvorkinnikkitabuu!

Oh no the presense of such a fusion is not stable in this realm.

The beast thrashed a hole through the existance and out came 20 shadows because they needed to stop it from happening.

They all RIPPED their chest fur out at the same time and knitted it in to a large metal net and threw it over the creature. The 20 shadows then fused together so they could turn into a creature strong enough to tie such a net and throw it into the rift. The large creature ripped its beard out and used it to plug the rift. The 20 shadows split and went back home.

~~~~Inside the Rift~~~~~

The fusion has stablized and Shadow and Sonic have split. Unfortunately they are now stuck.

"Way to go barnacle head now we're stuck in here." Sonic kicked Shadow's shins.

"Arrrgh, it was you who did this, why do you do this to me?" Shadow interviewed Sonic.

"Ok I will tell you now it is a good time to tell you...Whenever I dress as you and do an evil deed it is because I can tell you are going to do an evil deed yourself and I commit a lesser evil to prevent you from getting into trouble. If I let you live you would end up dead because I didn't take your place for a few minutes." Sonic explained.

"Wow I had no idea I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner yes you are right. How can we get out of here?" Shadow was relieved that his brother was looking out for him.

"I've got an idea. Follow my lead." Sonic said as he chewed through the rift's fur. Shadow joined him.

By the time they were through their bodies consisted of 95% shadow formation fur. What they didn't realize is there is tiny Shadlings living on every tuft of the shadow combination's beard to help defend the rift from being opened.

"OH NO NOW THEY'LL BE TRYING TO EAT THROUGH US, WE'VE CROSSED THE LINE, NOOOOOOO.!" Sonic and Shadow screamed at the same time.

Shadow decided to use his second ring to open a rift on Sonic's stomach.

"I will save you!" Shadow had to repay his brother for looking out for him his whole life, even if it meant his own life.

Shadow dove into the rift, he had to fight the creatures directly. He found them running straight for Sonic's heart. He had to catch them and destroy them before they reached their destination. Shadow activated his rocket boots and went full speed. Faster than he had ever gone before. He caught one, caught two, caught three. But the fourth one was tricky but shadow decided to catch up to it anyway. They had been stopped.

"Heh. Pathetic creatures thought they could outrun me." But oh no. Shadow was lost. And he had no time left to live as the creatures inside of him had reached his heart.

"Hmph. Goodbye." Shadow died.

Sonic was back home and alive. He had to get used to life without Shadow. At least Shadow had died inside of him, they will be together forever, true brotherly love.

"Hey bro...I feel like I should make up for what I did to Shadow." Manic said, "Give me those Shadow clothes."

Manic put on the Shadow clothes and took Shadow's role in the world.

Sonic realized he had some spare change in his other pocket.

"Oh yes I actually do have some currency Shadow here you go I would like one of your products, thank you." Sonic obtained the product from Shadow and went home.


End file.
